


Silent Love of a Lizard

by TheFancySquid



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Crushes, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFancySquid/pseuds/TheFancySquid
Summary: Rogelio has a crush on Kyle. Of course no one knows that. But now Rogelio just can't keep his feelings hidden anymore.
Relationships: Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Silent Love of a Lizard

**Author's Note:**

> I finished the show only a few days ago and I absolutly love this ship. AND IT'S CANON!!!!!!! Which makes it even better.

Rogelio always woke up earlier than any of the other cadets in the Fright Zone. He was always ready to get the day started. Mostly though just so he could get it over with. The Fright Zone wasn’t the nicest place to live, far from it in fact. You had harsh training every day, horrible food, Shadow Weaver, the list went on.

Rogelio didn’t mind though. He always made sure to do his best. And not because he was trying to rise up in the ranks, or get recognized by his superiors, no. He did it all only to just try and impress one person; Kyle.

Rogelio and Kyle grew up together in the Horde, and they had become very close within those years. With the addition of both their friend Lonnie of course. The three of them became great friends as they grew up together. But as years went by, and the three of them grew up, Rogelio began questioning who he was and how he saw Kyle.

* * *

Training began early that day and, as per usual, Kyle was the first to get out. It was funny to Rogelio in a way. Not because Kyle kept losing, but because he liked how innocent Kyle was when it came to training.

Rogelio ran over to Kyle lying on the floor and helped him up.

“Agh.. thanks, Rogelio,” Kyle said to the lizard.

“Rawr rrahrr rah,” Rogelio growled back as.

Kyle smiled awkwardly at the growl before walking off to sit to the side. Rogelio watched him for a moment. His eyes glued to the blonde-haired human who couldn’t understand him. Not really anyone could understand Rogelio. His grunts and growls sounded like just that to the ears of everyone else in the Fright Zone. And even though he had all the friends he wanted, being unable to communicate with most everyone left him feeling alone more often than he wanted to.

Soon enough though, training ended. And while Kyle had still failed first, he was always invited to sit with them at lunch afterwards.

Lonnie stretched her arms. “Alright you guys. Good training.” her arms fell to her sides once she finished her stretch. “Now let’s go get something to eat. Training always makes me hungry afterwards.”

“Yeah okay. Sounds like a plan,” Kyle enthusiastically agreed as he and Rogelio took off their training equipment.

The three of them exited the training hall, with Lonnie leading and Rogelio trailing in the back.

“Say, do you think they’ll have the dark grey ration bars today? Those ones are the best,” Kyle said.

“Eugh! No way, Kyle! Those are the worst ones. Everyone knows it,” Lonnie responded.

Kyle shook his head lightly. “Uh huh, no way. They’re the best ones. The brown ones are the worst.”

Lonnie gasped, “You take that back! The brown ones are delicious.”

“No way. They’re gross!”

“Are not.”

“Are too.”

“Are not! Rogelio, tell Kyle how good the brown ration bars are.” Lonnie looked over Kyle’s shoulder at said lizard. “Rogelio?”

Lonnie looked behind Kyle and saw Rogelio walking in the opposite direction away from them.

Rogelio stopped and faced them.

“Rogelio, where are you going?” Kyle asked.

“Urrgh….?” Rogelio scratched his head for a second before responding in a series of grunts and growls.

He pointed behind him and used various other hand motions to which Kyle and Lonnie were able to put together as “keep going I’ll catch up in a second.” And at that, Rogelio turned back and walked off and around the corner.

The Fright Zone, if you didn’t grow up there, all looked the same. The green hallways paired with the green lights would all look identical if you weren’t forced to memorize the layout everyday as a kid. Luckily though, Rogelio did indeed grow up there, and so it was more than easy for him to find his way to the bedroom that he and all the other cadets shared, even with his head downcast.

The bedroom metal door slid open as it would always do when someone came close to it, and just as swiftly as it had opened, it closed as Rogelio stepped into the room. He stood by the door for only an instant before walking slowly over to his and Kyle’s bunk.

He glanced up at the empty bed where Kyle slept, right above his. He reached up and ran his scaled hand over the edge of the mattress before sitting down on his own. He laid his arms on his legs and leaned over a little. He exhaled deeply.

He reached into his shirt and pulled out a small photograph: a photograph of Kyle. He gazed at it, a huge smile forming on his face. He couldn’t help it, the blond-haired boy just brought so much joy into this reptile’s life. He rubbed the photograph lightly with his thumb. For Rogelio, this was his most cherished belonging.

The sound of a sliding door opening caught Rogelio off guard suddenly and pulled him out of his daze.

“Rogelio?” came Lonnie’s voice, “you in here?”

Rogelio quickly put the picture back in his shirt as Lonnie got closer.

“Are you doing alright?” she asked, standing in front of him.

Rogelio huffed, then nodded. He remained seated.

“Well then what are you doing?”

Rogelio didn't have a good answer. He hadn’t really thought of one anyhow because he didn’t think he’d be followed.

Lonnie crossed her arms. “Come on. What’s up?”

Rogelio looked away and gave a low growl.

“Rogelio?”

The lizard huffed.

“Rogelio, come on.” Lonnie sat down. “Tell me what’s up. What’s wrong?”

Rogelio glanced over at Lonnie. He could trust her right? Yeah, he could trust her, they were friends after all. He turned and faced her, hesitating for a moment and then letting it all out.

He told her everything. About his feelings for Kyle, about when it started, and how long he’s had them. Everything.

As he went on about his feelings, he glanced at Lonnie and saw the awkward look on her face.

Rogelio sighed, what could he even do now. He tried talking to Lonnie but she couldn’t even understand what he was saying. But then he remembered; the photograph, the one of Kyle. He quickly reached into his shirt and took the picture out.

He pointed at it. “Rarrwarr rah rahr rowar,” he growled, holding the picture up to Lonnie.

“What?” Lonnie said. “what is this? Kyle? You have a picture of Kyle? Well what about him?”

“Ah rawrh.” Rogelio pointed at it again. He tapped the picture with his hand, then put it close to his chest. He then drew the outline of a heart in the air with his hands in the air before pointing at the picture one last time.

Lonnie squinted, like she was thinking, trying to put all what Rogelio did all together. Then her eyes went wide as if she had just figured it out. “Wait,” she said. She reached over and carefully took the picture from Rogelio and looked at it then back up at her reptile friend, “do you… _like_ Kyle?”

Rogelio looked down, then back up at her. He nodded once as he fiddled with his hands in his lap nervously.

“Rogelio, w..why didn’t you just say so?”

Rogelio crossed his arms and raised a brow at Lonnie.

“Oh yeah, right. Sorry.” She handed the picture back to him, “how long has it been?”

Rogelio put his arms out and growled to indicate a long time.

“Long time, huh? Why don’t you tell him?”

Rogelio made a mouth with his hands and shook his head while he growled a few times.

“I know that, that’s not what I mean. What I mean is, tell you like him some other way. Without talking you know? Maybe do something to show him.”

Rogelio thought about it for a minute, then agreed that it could work. He gave a growl of approval to Lonnie.

“See, this is why I’m the smart one,” Lonnie said.

Suddenly the bedroom door slid open, causing Lonnie and Rogelio to both turn around.

“Uh, guys?” it was Kyle, “what’s going on?”

Lonnie looked back at Rogelio. “How about you try it now?”

Rogelio stared back at Lonnie and gave a strained growl.

“Come on, Rogelio. It’ll be fine.” she gave him a comforting run on the shoulder, “you can do it.”

Rogelio swallowed hard. He looked back at Kyle who just stood at the end of the room.

“Guys?” Kyle said again.

Rogelio stood up, his body shaking softly. He began walking towards Kyle, his heart beating faster in his chest. It felt like it was gonna explode. He stood right in front of Kyle, looking down at him.

Kyle tensed his body up. “H-hey, Rogelio. What’s up?”

Rogelio had a blank stare on his face, trying to hide the whirlwind of emotions that was happening inside him. He reached inside his shirt and pulled out the picture before handing directly to Kyle.

“Huh?” Kyle took the photo, “what is thi-... a picture of me? What is this for?”

Rogelio breathes in, then out deeply to calm himself before picking Kyle up and pulling him into a tight hug. He puts his face in the crook of Kyle’s neck and rubs his cheek on his.

“Wha- Rogelio? What are you doing?”

Rogelio didn’t let go. He kept the blonde-haired boy in his hug. He held him close as he started to purr softly.

“Ro-Rogelio?”

Kyle looked up at Lonnie after remembering she was there. She crossed her arms and gave Kyle a smirk. His eyes opened wide as he realized what that meant. He looked at Rogelio and then hugged him back. “I like you too,” he whispered in the lizard’s ear.

Rogelio’s breath hitched at the words. Kyle liked him back. Rogelio couldn't believe it. His crush actually liked him too. He was so happy. He was more than happy, he was ecstatic. Rogelio practically howled his reptilian howl right there.

After a minute or two Rogelio finally put Kyle back down. He was so happy right now, he was just so full of energy. He gave another happy shriek.

“See, what’d I tell you, Rogelio. It worked out perfectly,” Lonnie said,

“You knew Lonnie?” Kyle asked.

“Only just a few minutes ago. I didn’t know he liked you until now. Although I never knew you liked him.”

“Oh, yeah. Scorpia was kinda the only one I had ever told.”

“You told Scorpia, but not me? But I’m like your best friend though.”

Kyle shrugged awkwardly. “Sorry.”

Lonnie sighed. “Well whatever. It all worked out in the end anyway.”

“Yeah,” Kyle laughed softly, “I guess it did.” He looked up at Rogelio, who still had the biggest smile on his face. He took the reptile’s hand, which the other reciprocated. “I’m glad it did.”

“Okay well, this is sweet and all, but I’m still hungry. I stopped eating to come check up on you Rogelio so I’m gonna go back and finish eating.”

The aforementioned lizard’s stomach then growled. He growled in agreement that they should all go eat.

“Great. Now come, let’s go.” Lonnie said, walking towards the door.

Rogelio looked down at Kyle, who in turn looked up at him. The lizard squeezed the human’s hand softly, his joy overwhelming. He turned and started out the bedroom door with, his now boyfriend, Kyle holding his hand the whole way.


End file.
